1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which transmits an image drawn according to the position of an indicator.
2. Related Art
In order to use various functions provided by a projector, the user may input various kinds of information to the projector. For example, JP-A-2008-083861 discloses that the user inputs a bookmark designation in order to perform bookmark registration on an image projected by an image projection device. JP-A-2012-242503 and JP-A-2005-181606 disclose that the user input authentication information to a projector in order to perform user authentication.
In the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2008-083861, JP-A-2012-242503 and JP-A-2005-181606, the user input various kinds of information to the projector by operating a computer or remote controller connected to the projector. This poses the problem that it takes time and effort to input information to the projector.